Harry Potter and His FourSoul-Bondedmates
by daphneslover
Summary: This my version of what have happened if someone else had delivered Harry's letter. The story has a rating of M for future chapter contents. This story has been adopted from hjpdaphne.
1. Authors Notes

To those who have been reading Harry Potter and His Four Soul-Bounded Mates.

I have not updated for awhile because of a huge writers block, and as I have reread my story from the start I'm not sure I'm happy with it so I am revising the story to make it better.

I need so input about how the four years should go. Should I follow cannon or spice it up?

Any suggestions or criticism will be welcome by PM


	2. Prologue

HARRY POTTER and HIS SOULBONDED WIVES

Prologue

In the Scottish highlands, at the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGongagall, was reviewing the list of new First Years that would be arriving in September. She noticed that all have responded except a few students. One name stood out, the-boy-who-lived; better known as Harry Potter. She was concerned as to why, as there was only a week before the July 31st deadline. She decided to travel to England to find out the reason why. She walked to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead, and then flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and then apperated to Privet Drive in Surrey in London. When she arrived, she was surprised at numerous owls gathered around a certain house. She approached one of the owls and took the letter from it. She walked up to the door and knocked. The door was answered by none other than Harry himself.

"May I help you ma'am?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I'm looking for Harry James Potter," replied the professor.

"I 'm Harry. I better go get my Aunt Petunia," said Harry.

Harry returned a few minutes later with Petunia, the moment she saw the Professor she screamed.

"What are you doing here? Petunia asked.

"I came to ensure that Harry receives his letter," stated Minerva.

"He's not going to that freak school of yours," shouted Petunia.

"Yes he is you have no choice. Harry, this letter is for you," said the Minerva.

Harry took the envelope, he saw that it was the same size, same shape, addressed the same, the same type of paper and the same green ink. He opened the letter and began to read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Warlock, International Confederation of Wizards).

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and supplies. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGongagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry reread the letter for a second time looked at the Professor and asked? " I'm a wizard".

"Yes, you are just as your parents James and Lily," replied the professor.

"I was never told about my parents. Aunt Petunia always told me they were lazy bums, drunks and freaks," said Harry.

"Harry has anything happened to you that be explained?" asked the Professor.

"Yes I was being chased and I found myself on the roof of the school," said Harry.

"That is called accidental magic. That often happens to young wizards or witches like you when they are under stress or their life is in danger," explained the Professor.

Just as the Professor finished telling Harry about the magical world Uncle Vernon walked in saw the Professor and started yelling about freak and their freakiness.

"There is no such thing as magic. You will go to Stonewall. Dudley will be going to Smeltings, my old alma matter," shouted Vernon.

The Professor pulled her wand out and cast a silencing charm on him. The Professor turned towards Harry and asked if he wanted to go to Hogwarts.

"Yes, I do," replied Harry.

"Fine I' will inform the Headmaster of your acceptance. I'll return tomorrow to take you to Diagon Alley for your supplies. Good day Harry, and that spell will last for five hours. I think that you will enjoy the silence. I know I have after this last minute," said the Professor.

"Bye Professor, see you tomorrow," Harry said.

"


	3. Gringotts Part 1

Gringotts: Part 1

True to her word, Professor McGonagall arrived at Privet Drive precisely at 8:00 AM to pick up Harry. When Harry saw the Professor he grinned and told her that he thought that he was dreaming about yesterday events.

"Professor, where are we going and how are getting there?" asked Harry.

"We are going to the Leaky Cauldron, which is a wizard pub. We are going by the Knight Bus, which is one method of getting around are the magical world," answered the Professor.

"Shall we get started then?" Harry shyly asked.

Professor McGongagall called for the Knight Bus. They boarded the bus and rode to the Leaky Cauldron. During the trip she told Harry about the goblins. She told him to be polite to them and show them respect. When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron Professor rushed Harry to the entryway to Diagon Alley. The entrance was through a back door of the Leaky Cauldron. She showed Harry how to enter Diagon Alley. Once through the arch she pointed to a large white building and told Harry that was Gringotts. As they approached the doors to the bank Harry saw his first goblin. They were about four feet tall, had a somewhat large head with pointed ears. They also had large almond shaped eyes, but the most interesting thing about the goblins was their pointed teeth.

The two goblins that guarded the first set of doors to the bank had old fashioned halberds in the right hands. They entered a small lobby only to see two more goblins guarding a final set of doors into the main part of the bank. But what caught Hurry's attention was the warning that was etched in to the wall.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed of what waits the sin of greed._

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _must pay dearly in their turn._

 _So, if you seek beneath our floors._

 _Thief, you have been warned_

 _Beware of finding more than treasure there._

(The Sorcerer's Ston Rowling)

"They sure don't like thieves," said Harry to the Professor.

They went to the shortest line and waited their turn.

"Harry I'm going to let you do the honors," said Professor McGongagall.

"Name and business?" asked the goblin.

"Harry Potter," honored goblin I would like to withdraw money from my trust vault replied Harry.

"Key?" Requested the goblin.

"I do not have a key and never did," Harry said.

"Wait over there and I'll send for Ripclaw, who is the Potter family account manager," explained the goblin.

Five minutes later a well dressed goblin approached and introduced himself as Ripclaw. He asked them to follow him to his office. On his office door was the Potter crest and underneath was a motto which read _magna est verist, prevals, puris in cor"._

"Harry that is your families motto, it translates "Truth is might and it shall prevail, pure in heart" and that describes the Potters' perfectly," explained Ripclaw. They entered into the office and sat down. Ripclaw explained to Harry how he test works and what it entails and asked "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Ripclaw I'm ready," replied Harry

Harry pricked his finger and let the required amount of blood fall onto the parchment. Lines began to form and words began to appear, when the parchment flashed red the test was done. Ripclaw took the parchment and scanned through it and swore. He passed it to the Professor she to gasped as to what was written.

Ripclaw yelled for his assistant o come in. Another goblin came, Griphook take this message to the Director at once.

"Yes, Sir," replied Griphook.

Name: Harrison James Charlus Potter

Birth: 31st July 1980

Parents: Lord James Charlus Potter

Lady Lillian Maria Potter (nee Rothschild)

Lord Sirius Orion Black (by blood adoption)

Heir Presumptive to:

Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Potter

Most Nobel and Ancient House of Rothschild

Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black

Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Gryffindore

Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw

Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Hufflpuff

Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Slytherlin (by conquest)

Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Peverell

Magical Abilities:

Magical core35% blocked b by A.P.W.B.D

Wandless magic 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D

Wordless magic 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D

Memory retention 80% blocked by A.P.W.B.D

Animagus ability 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D

Prodigies in the following subjects all blocked by A.P.W.B.D

Potions

Charms

Transfiguration

Runes

Arithmacy

Defense

Parsalmouth natural

Parsalmagic natural

Elemental: Earth, Wind, Fire, Air

Full title: Lord Harrison James Charlus Potter-Rothschild-Black-Hogwarts-Peverell

Meanwhile in another part of the bank Fangtooth was reviewing dormant vaults records, when an alarm went off, that signaled that an heir had been found to one of the dormant vaults. He checked to see what vaults have been activated. Startled to what he saw he rushed to the Directors', whose name was Ragnok, office to inform him. Fangtooth knocked on the door and was told to come in.

"Sir, the four Founders' vaults have been activated, as well as: House Peverell and House Rothdchild" explained Fanftooth.

"Alert all family account managers to report to me now," or ordered Ragnok.

As Fangtooth started to leave a knocked was heard," enter." yelled Ragnok.

"Sir a message from Ripclaw," said Griphook.

Ragnok read the message, turned to Fangtooth cancel that request, the heir apparent is in Ripclaws' office as we speak. They left the Directors' office and headed to Ripclaws office. When they arrived at his Griphook knocked and opened the door.

"Sir, Director Ragnok and Fangtooth are here as requested," said Griphook.

"Director, may I present Harrison James Charlus Potter the Heir Apparent," said Ripclaw.

"Harry, this is our esteemed Director Ragnok. He is also the High King of the Goblin Nation. The other goblin is Fangtooth, who is the Overseer of all vaults belonging to the Most Noble and Most Ancient houses that are thought to be extinct,", said Ripclaw.

"Hello, Sirs it is a pleasure to meet you," replied Harry.

Ragnok turned to Fangtooth and said "just as polite and courteous as all other Potters."

"Harry, I remember you from when your parents James and Lily came into the bank to revise their wills a week before their deaths. We also need to meet and discuss certain issues that concern you. Could you return to Gringotts tomorrow at 10:00 m?" Ragnok asked.

Harry looked over to Professor McGongagall who said, "Director I'm not able to bring Harry tomorrow but I'll get him a room at the Leaky Cauldron. I'm sure that he will be able get here by himself. We also he will need to withdraw money from his trust vault so he can purchase his school supplies"

"That won't be necessary Ripclaw will provide a special Gringotts card that will deduct from his vault," said Ragnok.

"Thank Sir, I'll see you tomorrow," said Harry.

Harry and McGongagall left the bank and stopped at the trunk shop to get his school trunk. The then went to Flourish and Blots to get his books. Harry checked his list:

The Standard Book of Spells Grade One by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

Magical Theory by Albert Waffling

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phillida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

A Dark Forces Guide by Godric Gryffindore

They stopped at the apothecary to buy his potion supplies and equipment and then to Madam Markins Robes for all Occasions. He checked his list again:

Three sets of plain work robes(black)

One pointed hat for daywear(black)

One pair of protective gloves(dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak(black with silver fastenings)

 **Parents are reminded that student clothing should have name tags.**

Their final stop was at Olivanders for his wand. They went to the Leaky Cauldron to get his room once in his room Professors McGongagall gave Harry a few rules.

Do not go into Muggle London.

Over the next five weeks please read the first two chapters in each book, make notes as you read, ask yourself questions to see if you can answer them. If not reread chapters to see if you can find the answer, if you want read the chapter a third time.

Lastly but most importantly stay safe.

"I will Professor and thank you for all your help today," said Harry.

"I'll see you on September 1st, Mr. Potter," replied Professor McGongagall.


	4. Gringotts Part 2

Gringotts: Part 2

Meanwhile back at the bank, Ragnok was a little angry at Professor McGongagall for leaving so soon. Ragnok looked at Ripclaw and said, "We needed to find Harry so we can tell him of both prophecies concern him."

"Yes, Sir, I will send an owl to him at once," said Ripclaw.

Harry was sitting in his room having dinner ad reading his potions book when an owl came soaring into his room and landed on the tabled in front of him. Harry was startled but then remembered that the Professor told him that's how magical community communicates with each other. He saw the letter attached to the owls' leg and removed it and opened it and began to read:

 _ **Dear Lord Potter,**_

 _ **Greetings, as you are the last male in the Potter line, you be able to claim the lordship on the Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Potter on your eleventh birthday which is tomorrow. From then on you will be known as Lord Harrison James Charlus Potter. Also you will automatically become emancipated. This means you'll be able to use magic anywhere and anytime you so desire. But this comes with the responsibilities of an adult wizard, which means that any crimes you commit will carry the adult penalties. Your presence is requested here at Gringotts this Friday at 10:00 AM for the reading of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lillian Potter (nee Rothschild), and your late Godfather Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black wills. Following the will readings Director Ragnok also wants to meet with you and discussing some history between the Potter family and the Goblin Nation also**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Ripclaw**_

 _ **Account Manager for the Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Potter**_

Harry decided to retire for the night so that he will be ready for tomorrow's meeting with the Goblins. Harry arose the next morning took care of his needs and dressed He decided to wear his school uniform and his school robe for the meeting. Harry walked through Gringotts doors at 9:45 AM. Harry went to the first available teller. The goblin looked up and asked, "name and business?"

"Yes noble goblin I have a 10:00 AM appointment with Account Manager Ripclaw," replied Harry.

"You are to young wizard," snapped the goblin.

Griphook came running over and said,"Bloodtooth, this Lord Harrison James Charlus Potter, lord Of the Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Potter."

"Please forgive y rudeness my Lord Potter," replied Bloodtooth.

"Bloodtooth, there is nothing to forgive. You are doing your job. I know that other wizards regard you as filth, but I don't. I think that it is degrading and I don't approve of it. I want to think of as a friend, who guards my money."stated Harry.

"Thank you Lord Potter may your vaults over flow with gold and enemies flee before you," said Bloodtooth.

"Bloodtooth may your blades stay sharp and enemies cower at your feet," replied Harry.

"This way Lord Potter," said Griphook.

"Please call me Harry," asked Harry.

"It would be improper for me do so," replied Griphook.

"Lord Potter the Director would like to meet with you before the will reading." Said Griphook.

Harry followed Griphook down a long passageway with doors on both sides with the crests of all the Most Nobel and Most Ancient Houses on them. Harry didn't remember seeing these on his first visit as he followed Ripclaw to his office. Finally, they came to the end of the passageway there stood a large door with two goblins in full battle armor guarding the door. Griphook knocked and a voice called our "Enter"

Harry recognized the goblin from yesterday and said, "Good morning Director Ragnok."

"Good morning Lord Potter," responded Ragnok.

"Please call me Harry," said Harry.

"Lord Potter we've much to discuss this morning before I'll call you Harry," said Ragnok.

"Alright I'll wait till we're finished," said Harry.

"Let's begin with some goblin history," said Ragnok.

 _The Potter family has earned the trust and respect of the Goblin Nation_ _over eight hundred years ago. We goblins believe our history is important to us, therefore; we try to maintain it as accurately as possible. We also record wizarding history which impacts our Nation's history. The real reason has been lost to some degree, but only the true fact remains is that the oldest son of Harrison Potter gave his life protecting a young goblin. That goblin was the grandson of the High King of the Goblin Nation. The King was so astounded that a human and a wizard would do this. He requested a meeting with Lord Potter while at this meeting the High King arouse and extended his hand in friendship in perpetuity to the Potter family. Three hundred years later when my great grandfather became High King he read the account and decided to extend that friendship further. He requested a meeting with the then Lord Potter. The two met and my great grandfather explained what he had in mind. For the first time in our history the title of "Friends of the Goblin Nation" was bestowed upon the Potter family. They would help the Potters invest their gold. The Potters made millions of galleons. The Potter's showed their gratitude by giving the Goblin Nation15% of the profits from the investments. That trust was renewed when I met with your grandfather Charlus. He promised that the Potters' would always respect us, treat us as equals, but more importantly as_ _ **friends**_ _. Harry, I would like to renew that trust today," said Ragnok._

Harry stood up, extended his hand to Ragnok and replied, "I would be honored and as a token of this friendship I'll raise that percentage return rate by another 10% to make a total of 25%," replied Harry.

"Thank you for your generosity, and I'm sure that we'll remain trustworthy friends," responded Ragnok.

"Harry, as I told you yesterday your parents came into update their wills a week before their deaths. They told Ripclaw that they were going into hiding from Lord Volemort at the urging of Albus Dumbledore. He was concerned about a prophecy that was given to him by a young witch that he was interviewing for the position of Professor of Divination. He wanted them to use a newly develop charm called the _fildius charm_. This charm uses a "secret keeper". This secret keeper is the only one who can tell where there at. They wanted to use your godfather Sirius Black. But he said that he would be the oblivious choice. He convinced them to use Peter Pettigrew," explained Ragnok.

"What did the prophecy say?" asked Harry.

The prophecy that is recorded at the Ministry says

" **The one to defeat the dark Lord approaches.**

 **Born to those who thrice escaped him.**

 **Born, as the seventh month ends.**

 **He will be marked as his equal.**

 **One will die, one will live…"**

Ragnok continued his lesson, "Everyone thought that Sirius Black was the secret keeper. So when he found their bodies he knew that Peter had betrayed them to Voldemort. He tracked down Peter to a small muggle town just outside of London and confronted him. Before Sirius could do anything Peter yelled out"why did you betray James and Lily." The next thing Sirius knew Peter had cast a blasting charm, blowing the street up and killing 13 muggles. Peter cut his finger off and escaped down the sewer in his aminagus form of a rat. Sirius was knocked out. He woke up and was given the dementors kiss. This is one of the wizarding means of execution."

"We goblins knew the truth declared him innocent and sealed the Black family Vaults. As of today you will inherit the Black family vault, as well as the Potter vaults, the Founders vaults, and the Peverell vault. We also believe that Pettigrew is in hiding awaiting him masters' return. We goblins also have a prophecy about Voldemort. I've translated in to English for you, "finished Ragnok.

"May I read it please?" asked Harry.

" _There will be a time of great darkness_

 _A evil wizard, of unspeakable power. He will terrorize the wizarding world, the muggle world, and all other sentile races._

 _As the seventh month dies the prophesied one will appear._

 _The evil one will disappear, but return 14 years later. And when he does return he will strike back with a vengeance that will terrify the world._

 _But the "Chosen One" will save the world once again._

 _He will be aided by his soul bounded mates._

 _One with hair black as a raven, one with golden hair like honey, one with brown hair like wheat, and one with red hair as the setting sun._

 _They will guide him; give him strength that he will need._

 _With them he will destroy the evil wizard once and for all._

 _Together they will lead the world into a lasting peace."_

Harry finished reading the prophecy and asked? "This is about me."

Ragnok answered, "We are not positive, but it is likely you."

"Ragnok, may I return tomorrow to finish our business. I need some time to think about all of these prophecies?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I understand Harry. I'll see you tomorrow at the same time. I'll inform Ripclaw to reschedule the reading of the will til tomorrow," replied Ragnok.

"Thank you Director. I'll see you tomorrow," said Harry.

Harry left the bank and returned to his room at the Cauldron.

During the night a spirit appeared to him in a dream and told him that there was nothing to fear. That once he accepted the head ring of House Potter you will have all the knowledge and wisdom from past heads and there will be nothing to fear or worry about. He then decided not to worry about things or prophecies and let fall as they will.

 _ **.**_


	5. The Wills

The Wills

Harry woke up about 7:30 AM the morning of his birthday. He completed his morning routine. Then he went down stairs to order his breakfast and promised himself he would stop by the ice cream shop and have a large ice cream as a birthday treat. After finishing his breakfast he went back to his room to study. He studied till half nine changed into his robes and went to the bank. He entered the bank and was met by Griphook who said "follow me Lord Potter." They proceeded to a conference room for the reading of the wills. In attendance was Ripclaw, who was the goblin in charge of the will reading. Also in attendance were a group of people, who Harry had never met before. Also in the room were Ragnok, and another goblin, who was introduced as Sharpclaw, who is the Black Family accountant. He will preside over the Late Lord Blacks will..

"These are the people your parents made bequeaths to, and the Director is here at my request," said Ripclaw.

"Now to the reading of the wills," said Ripclaw. We will start off with the will of the Potters'" said Ripclaw.

 _I, James Charlus Potter, Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter being of sound mind and body declare this my last will and testimony._

 _I, Lillian Marie Potter (nee Rothschild) Lady of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter being of sound mind and body declare this my last will and testimony._

 _To Lily I leave all my worldly possessions and the responsibility of raising our son Harrison._

 _To my loving husband James, I leave all of my worldly possessions and the responsibility of raising our son Harrison._

 _If we both pass our son Harrison is to inherit everything, except for the bequeaths mentioned in our final wills._

 _Since Harrison is the last male in the Potter line, I declare him Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter upon his eleventh birthday. Also declare him to be an emancipated minor upon the same date. Harrison with that privilege comes with great responsibilities. This means any crimes you commit you will face adult penalties._

 _These are the families that Harrison will be raised by I we both pass at the same time._

 _Sirius Black, Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. You are my best mate, brother in all but blood, as well as; Harrison's sworn god-father. Please look after him and teach him well._

 _Remus Lupin, you are also my best mate, brother in all but by blood. Please help Sirius in raising Harrison._

 _Frank and Alice Longbottom, family allies and family friends. Alice is Harrison's sworn god-mother._

 _Richard and Rebecca Greengrass family, friends and business associates._

 _Amelia Bones, family allies, family friends, mentor and boss._

 _Minerva McGongagall, mentor and family friend_

 _ **UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS HARRISON IS TO PLACED WITH VERNON AND PETUNIA DURSLEY.**_

 _Now that is out of the way the good part the money._

 _1\. Sirius I leave the sum of 1million galleons._

 _2\. Remus Lupin I leave the sum of 1 million galleons._

 _3\. Frank and Alice Longbottom I leave the sum of 50 thousand galleons._

 _4\. Richard and Rebecca Greengrass I leave the sum o 750 thousand galleons._

 _5\. Minerva McGongagall I leave the sum of 50 thousand galleons._

 _6\. Filious Flickwick I leave the sum of 50 thousand galleons._

 _7\. Pamona Sprout I leave the sum of 50 thousand galleons._

 _8\. Hagrid I leave the sum of 50 thousand galleons._

 _9\. I've arranged a trust fund for Hogwarts with a beginning balance of three million galleons. Beginning September first an annual deposit of 50 thousand galleons will be made to that fund._

 _10\. Finally to Severus Snape, I want to humbly apologize for my treatment of you during our school years it was very immature of me as I was raised better than that. I leave you the sum of one million galleons. Again I offer my sincere apologies. Also I leave you with an additional 50 thousand galleons for your dream Potions Lab._

 _Finally, to our beloved so we leave the rest of the Potter assets. Know that we will always love you and we'll be watching over you._

 _ **This will voids all previous wills, recorded at Gringotts 24October1981, witnessed by the following persons.**_

 _ **Ragnok, Director of Gringotts and High King of the Goblin Nation**_

 _ **Ripclaw, Account Manager House Potter**_

 _ **Sirius Orion Black, Harry's sworn god-father**_

 _ **Ted Tonks, Esquire**_

 _ **Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **Minerva McGongagall**_

 _ **Dated 24 October 1981**_

 _ **So mote it be.**_

Harry was in tears he wasn't to go to the Dursleys.

"Why, why, why, cried Harry.

Lady Greengrass approached Harry and told him everything will work out and gave him a comforting hug.

"Griphook please escort our visitors out and return in 15 minutes with the next group of visitors," commanded Ragnok.

"Harry please calm down I know that you are angry and upset but I promise that as soon the next meeting is over we" began an investigation as to why the will was not **followed** ," said Ragnok.

Giphook returned with the next group f people.

"Let's begin," said Ragnok.

 _I Sirius Orion Black, heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black being of sound mind and body declare this will and testament. My bequeaths are as follows_

To James and Lily, One million galleons. I know that you don't need the galleons but, you are my best mate, brother in all but blood. Lily you are like the sister that never had. I know that James and I drove you crazy during our school days. If they have passed it will go Harrison.

To Remus Lupin, my other best mate and brother in all but blood. I leave you 1 million galleons. You'll take it or I'll hunt you forever.

Next on to family business:

Bellatrix Walburga Lestrange (nee Black), I Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, dissolve your marriage to Rudolphus Lestrange. Furthermore the bridal price will be returned. I also cast you from the Black family. You also will be stripped of the families' magic. So I say, so mote it be.

Narscissa, Durella Malfoy (nee Black), I Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most noble and Most Ancient House of Black, dissolve your marriage to Lucius Abarxus Malfoy, Lord of the Noble House of Malfoy. He is to return the bridal price and vacate the former Black Manor. He has **one week** to do so or suffer the consequences'. I also leave you 5 million galleons plus a stipend of 250 galleons per month. Welcome back to the Family.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, you'll not be inheriting the lordship of Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black. Any inherited Black family magic is stripped from you, so I say, so mote it be.

Andromeda Dorea Tonks (nee Black), I Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, reinstate you to House Black. Ted and Nymphadora, I welcome you to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Andi, Ted, and Dora you'll each receive 250 thousand galleons.

Finally to my god-son Harry I leave the rest of the Black fortune, as well as; the title of Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient Hose of Black. Lastly, because of this you are now Lord of two Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses. Your name is now Harrison James Charlus Potter Black.

"This concludes the reading of the wills of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lillian Potter (nee Rothschild), and Lord Sirius Orion Black," said Ripclaw.

As the guests left Ripclaw asked Harry if he had any questions.

"No. I'm a little stressed at the moment. It has been a couple of long days for me" replied Harry.

Harry, I have two letters from your parents. They asked me to deliver them at the conclusion of the reading of their wills," said Ripclaw.

Harry turned to Ragnok and said, "Thank you. I appreciate all of your help these last few days. I look forward to our continuing businesses, and our friendship."

They stood and shook hands. As they did they were surrounded by a golden light and a voice spoke, "Ragnok, May the Goblin Nation be blessed with gold and battles. Harrison you are my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandson. You are deemed worthy to inherit all that comes with being the Lord of eight Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses. I, Godric Gryffindor have spoken for the eight houses. So say we all, so mote it be.

"Well Harry that was extremely unusual in that this is the first time something like this has happened in our bank," said Ragnok.

"Yes, that was indeed unusual," replied Harry.

Harry left the bank and returned to the Leaky Cauldron.


	6. Metting His Soul-bound Wives

James and Lillian's Letters

When Harry returned to the Leaky Cauldron, he sat down in the chair that was next to the window. He looked at the letters in his hand and finally worked up the courage to open them. The first was from his father James.

 _To Harrison my beloved son,_

 _If you are reading this letter we've passed onto our next great adventure. Know this that we love you with all of our hearts. We never wanted this to happen. Like_ _ **fools**_ _we trusted in the all knowing Albus Dumbledore, all because of a prophecy he heard. I've given Ripclaw, who is the Potter families' accountant a copy of that prophecy. He will give it to you at the proper time, which will be on your eleventh birthday. If he doesn't then Ragnok will. Ragnok is the Director of Gringotts and the High King of the Goblin Nation. He is a good family friend and an ally, who we respect. That also includes the Goblin Nation, as well as; all other sentinel beings. Other wizards believe that every creature are beneath them and are unworthy._

 _Ragnok, Ripclaw, Sirius, or Remus can answer all of your questions. Harrison, your mother has also written you a letter. Do as she asks. Harrison, remember that we love you and will be watching over you. Lastly, please be careful around Albus Dumbledore_ _ **, don't**_ _trust him. He isn't the wizard the world believes him to be_

 _Love you with all of my heart and soul._

 _Dad_

Harry opened his mother's letter and read:

 _Harrison my beloved son,_

 _I wish I could be there for you. I had a dream about you on your first birthday. The dream was tremendously terrifying to me because your father and I won't be able to help you or give you the support needed. You my son are destined to be the savior of the wizarding world. You'll have to face a vile evil wizard, who wants to rule the wizarding world, as well as; the mundane world (muggle). You, along with your four soul-bounded mates (wives) will defeat him and led the world to peace. I'm not sure when it will happen, but I believe it will be on or after your eleventh birthday. In that dream, I was told their names would Daphne, Tracy, Susan, and Hermione. They each will have a gift that will help you defeat this evil dark lord. Please listen to them and above else trust them._

 _All my love_

 _Mum_

Harry thought to himself at least I know that mum and dad loved me and that prophecy that Ragnok told me about is real. I wonder what are or why is a soul-bounded.

A/N

I would like some ideas of these special gifts the girls will have. So PM me if you have any thoughts. If I like one of them I will give credit to you.


	7. Gettint to Know His Soul-bound Wives

Getting to Know His Soul-bounded Mates

Harry woke up the next morning and found himself in a large round bed with four girls. Each was touching his bare chest with their heads. Hermione and Daphne on his right side. Tracy and Susan on his left side. He remembered meeting them at the ice cream shop yesterday. He thought to himself, could these e my bondmates. They looked so beautiful and content being with him. The girls suddenly woke up and then screamed when they realized that they were in a bed with a naked **boy,** well almost naked.

"I remember you from yesterday, "gasped Hermione.

"I remember him too," said Susan.

"Yes, I introduced myself and you four did the same and then we shook hands and that the last thing I remember," replied Harry.

"Do you know where we are," Daphne asked.

"Good morning Lord and Ladies, you are a special room in Gringotts made especially for those who are bondmates," explained Griphook.

"What are bondmates?" Tracy asked.

"A bondmates is between a man and a woman, but in your case four women that will last a lifetime." Griphook explained.

"You mean for life as in married?" Susan asked.

"Yes," replied Griphook.

"The four of us have been bonded to Harry with no way of getting out of it?" questioned Hermione.

"Hey, you know that I'm right here. Do I look so bad or smell so bad," pouted Harry.

"Sorry Harry, it has been a shocked to us, after all Tracy, Susan, and I are only 11 and Hermione is 12. We are about to start our first year at Hogwarts, plus on top of that how do we tell are parents we're married?" questioned Daphne.

"Ladies there is one more important thing you should know accordingly to your ministry laws you are now considered emancipated minors. Which means that you are now considered adults, with the same rights and privileges,as well as; the consequences. Harry is already aware of this fact" said Griphook.

"Do our parents know about this yet? Tracy asked.

"No, not yet the Director he is just about to start explaining why you five are here," replied Griphook.

 **flashback…..**

Lords Greengrass and Davis followed by their wives, then the Grangers and finally Madam Bones a few minutes later were escorted to the Directors office for the explanation of why their children were here in Gringotts.

"Welcome Lords and Ladies, Mr. and Mrs. Ganger, and Madam Bones. The reason why your wives sent for you is that something fantastic has happened to your daughters and Harry Potter," said Ragnok.

"What is so fantastic," questioned Lord Davis.

"Well about 600 hundred years ago a prophecy was made by a Goblin seer; it was about a chosen one and his four soul-bounded wives. Each on his wives would have a special power that will help the chosen one to destroy an evil dark wizard from destroying our world. I've made copies for all of you," explained Ragnok.

They each read their copies of the prophecy and then laid them down and looked at each other, as if; who wants to start with the questions.

"First of all what is meant by a soul-bound? Lady Davis asked.

"Well during our history we Goblins have observed five different types of soul bonds the first one we named is a **soul acquaintance** , which means if you meet the other you're on passing terms and will aid each other when asked. The second type is a s **oul friend,** which means your souls are in tune enough that you and other can easily form a long lasting friendship. The third type is a **soul mate,** which means that they can easily falling love with each other, marry and have a very happy life together. But they really don't have too and won't be worse off if they don't. The fourth is the **soul bond,** which means that they are so in tune with each other that they're stronger rather than apart. For magical when the soul bond forms they become immune to mind altering potions. A soul bond can be interrupted by the death of those individuals involved. When one of them dies the bond ends, but when the other passes the bond reforms. The last type is the **soul bound** , which means those involved in a soul bound relationship find their souls not linked but shared between the other. They're able to communicate telepathically, they can share their magic. However, if ones dies the others will soon follow and they will pass thru Heavens Gates together," Ragnok explained.

"So this Harry Potter is the chosen one and our Hermione is one his soul bounded persons," Daniel Granger asked.

"It appears so." Replied Ragnok.

"We have so much to learn about Hermione's new world," Emma Granger said.

"Excuse me Director; before I came here I contacted the D.O.M about bonds. I was told that bonded couples have a **"LOVE"** so deep and pure that they could never hurt each other and always remain faithful to each other," explained Madam Bones.

"What's the DOM?" Emma asked.

"The Department of Mysteries," said Madam Bones.

"It's like the R & D in a muggle factory. I think its called Research and Development," replied Lord Greengrass.

"Director I may have a problem, I just signed a betrothal contract with Lord Nott for Tracy and his son, Theodore Jr.," replied Lord Davis.

"No, you couldn't do that to Tracy," cried out Lady Davis.

"Nellie I had no choice. I did it to keep our family safe," said Lord Davis.

"Was this contract signed in blood?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes it was Director," replied Lord Davis.

"Did your family accountant do the contract?" Ragnok asked.

"No, the Nott's family accountant did," Lord Davis said.

"Griphook who is the accountant for the Nott family?" asked Ragnok.

"Axehandle, Sir," answered Griphook.

"Send for him immediately, and tell him I **want** to see that contract," ordered Ragnok.

"Yes Sir," answered Griphook.

Five minutes later Axehandle arrived in the Directors office with the contract in his hand.

"Director, you sent for me," inquired Axehandle.

"Let me see that contract," demanded Ragnok.

As Ragnok read through the contract Axehandle knew he was dead. He had inserted a clause after the contract was signed. It was a crime that would lead him to the executioner. He raced towards the door but was stopped by the guards.

"What's this…," exclaimed Ragnok.

"Griphook, please go o the Records Division and return with the Davi sand Nott's betrothal contract," commanded Ragnok.

Griphook returned within three minutes and gave the contract to Ragnok. He skimmed through the copy till he found the relevant section. He turned to the guards and told them to take him to the dragon pits to await his fate.

"Lord Davis I wish to express our sincerest apologies, evidently Axehandle inserted an extra clause into the contract after you and Lord Nott signed the contract. The clause stated that if the contract was broken the penalty would be that families wealth would go to him. Well the contract will be unenforceable due to the fact that it was inserted after your signatures. It also becomes void because of the Soul –bound," explained Ragnok.

"Thank you Director, I will inform Lord Nott and make a suitable recompense to him," replied Lord Davis.

"When will we be able to see the children," Lady Greengrass asked.

"They're sleeping right now but I will send Griphook to check on them," replied Ragnok.

"I will go check on them now," said Griphook.

He returned fifteen minutes later and explained that the children were awake. I then explained to them what had happened to them. I thought it wise to have the healer give them a mild calming and sleep potion. They will be wakened tomorrow morning.

"We will be back tomorrow morning," replied Lord Greengrass

 **Back to present…**

Harry and the girls all woke up at the same time. Harry thought {good morning sweethearts}.

All four of the girls looked at Harry and then at each other to make sure that they had heard him.

"Harry you didn't move your mouth but we heard what you said in our heads," said Daphne.

{Hermione when's your birthday} thought Susan.

{19 September 1979} Hermione thought.

{Tracy when is your birthday} thought Hermione.

{It's on 1st May 1980} Tracy thought back.

{Daphne when is your birthday} thought Harry.

{It's on 31st May 1980} Daphne thought.

{Susan when is yours} Daphne thought.

{15th June 1980} Susan thought.

{Harry when is yours} the girls thought back.

Before the girls think {31st Jul July} thought Harry.

"This could be fun once we mastered this gift. We can hold private conversations in a large groups or while we are in classes," explained Hermione.

"I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat," said Harry.

After breakfast Griphook took them to see their parents. When the girls saw their parents they ran to them and gave tem hugs and started talking with them. The women started talking with each other about what had happened.

The men took Harry over to the side of the room to talk. Before the fathers' could say anything Harry spoke "Sir's I may only be eleven years old, but I honestly do love your daughters. I'm going to try to my best ability to treat them equally and to **LOVE** them equally without favoring one over the other."

"Well Harry, I see that we have no need to give you a talk about treating our daughters equally," said Dan Granger.

"But if you hurt them in any way I'll ask the Director to feed you to the biggest and meanest dragon they have," growled Lord Davis.

"After the dragon finishes you I will claim all your vaults and split them equally amongst us," replied Lord Greengrass.

"Daphne how do you feel about this soul bound issue?" Lady Greengrass asked.

"Well Mother at first I was mad, but later after we had talked with each other, we girls have accepted that Harry is our husband. This morning when I woke up I realized deep down in my soul that I do actually **love** Harry." answered Daphne.

"As I do Mother," replied Tracy.

"I do too Auntie," Susan said.

"I feel the same mom," chimed in Hermione.

Ragnok approached them and told them that the bond will finalize once they have consummated their marriage. Harry blushed, as well as; the girls, once after they got their emotions under control they looked at Harry and nodded. Harry spoke up and said, "We are too young to think about doing that. We will wait till we are older and more mature."

Lord Greengrasss looked at the children and smiled and told how proud he was that they showed so much maturity at their age.

Ragnok invited them to have lunch before performing the inheritance test that was scheduled for later that afternoon.

.


	8. The Heritage Tests

The Heritage Tests

Harry and his wives along with their parents followed Griphook into a small conference room and waited for Director Ragnok to arrive.

"Sirs and Ladies, I want to reassure you that taking care of your daughters is my first responsibility. I'm also going to try my best to treat them equally and not to favor one over the other," Harry promised.

"Harry you are more mature than you appear to be," said Mr. Granger.

"Harry if you ever need advice about the Wizengamot let me or Lord Davis know and we will be honored to help," said Lord Greengrass.

"Harry the only advice I'm going to give is to keep Hermione out of bookstores or she will spend all your money on books, smiled Mr. Granger.

"Daddy," yelled Hermione.

"Since Lady Susan no male figure in her life it falls to us don't hurt her," Lord Davis replied.

"Madam Bones we both know that you are capable of making Harry's life very miserable and difficult if he hurt Lady Susan," replied Lord Greengrass.

"Welcome to the family, **son** ," Mr. Granger replied.

Lords Davis and Greengrass seconded the welcoming of Harry into their families. All three men gave Harry a handshake and his first fatherly hug he would always remember. Each of the ladies gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and his fist motherly hug which he would always remember. That was followed up by a 'HarryHug", which is what his wives called it when they wrapped their arms around Harry and each other.

Ragnok entered the conference room and said, "Let's begin."

He passed out four pieces of parchment, four phials, and four small daggers to each of the girls.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger in the wizarding world children are taught about their families' history from a young age. This test will show what talent and abilities Hermione has. It will also tell us about your families' magical background," explained Ragnok.

"Do you all agree to the test?" Ragnok asked.

"Ladies you'll need to cut your palms with these daggers and fill the phials to the mark. Once the phial is full seal it and your palms will heal," explained Ragnok.

They did as instructed. When each phial was filled Ragnok took the phial from them, broke the seal and poured the blood over the parchment. He explained that this parchment could only be activated by a high ranking goblin or a family account manager, and this was the best method to ensure the accuracy of the test.

Harry and the girls watched as lines and words began to form on the parchment and when the writing stopped Ragnok picked up one of the parchment and smiled and said "interesting".

"Lords Greengrass and Davis you'll be happy to know a line thought to be extinct has been found," stated Ragnok.

"Lords and Ladies it is my distinct pleasure to introduce the Heir Apparent Lady Hermione Jane Dagworth-Granger," Said Lord Davis.

"What?" shouted the Grangers.

"Well apparently generations ago you many times great grandfather had a squib for a son and disowned him. That son dropped the first half of his last name and started the Granger line," explained Ragnok.

"We'll begin with Lady Hermione," said Ragnok.

Name: Hermione Jane Dagworth-Granger

Parents: Mr. David Roger Granger

Mrs. Helen Marie Granger (nee McKinnon)

Birthday: 19 Sep 1979

Heir Apparent: Most Nobel and Ancient House of Dagworth-Granger

House of Granger

Magical Abilitities:

Wandless Magic

Wordless Magic

Animagus: Siberian Tigress

Potions-Mastery Attainable

Arithmancy-Mastery Attainable

Runes-Mastery Attainable

Herbology-Mastery possible

Defense-Mastery possible

Charms- Mastery attainable

Elementalist-Fire

Full title: Lady Hermione Jane Dagworth-Granger-Potter-Peverell

"That is very impressive Mione," said Harry.

"Yes indeed," replied Mr. Granger

"Lady Daphne you are next," nodded Ragnok.

Name: Daphne Rebecca Greengrass

Birthday: 31 May 1980

Parents: Lord Richard Arthur Greengrass

Lady Margaret Astoria Greengrass (nee Rosenthal)

Heir Presumptive: Most Nobel and Ancient House of Greengrass

Magical Abilities:

Wandless Magic

Wordless Magic

Animagus: Cave Lioness

Potions-Mastery Attainable

Arithmancy-Mastery Attainable

Runes-Mastery Attainable

Herbology-Mastery Attainable

Defense-Mastery possible

Charms-Mastery possible

Elementalist-Air

Full Title: Lady Daphne Rebecca Potter-Hogswarts

Yours is also impressive Daphne," smiled Harry.

"We are so proud of you honey, "replied Lady Greengrass.

"Which one of you wants to go next?" Ragnok asked.

"Let Susan go'" said Tracy.

Name: Lady Susan Amelia Bones

Birthday: 15 Jun 1980

Parents: Lord Edgar Williams Bones born 31 Jan 959

died 7 Nov 1980

Lady Katherine Susan Bones (nee Black) born 31 Oct 1959

died 7 Nov 1980

Heiress Apparent: Most Nobel and Ancient House of Bones

Magical Abilitities:

Wandless Magic

Wordless Magic

Animagus: Bengal Tigress

Potions-Mastery possible

Arithmancy-Mastery attainable

Runes-Mastery attainable

Defense -Mastery possible

Herbology-Mastery attainable

Charm-Mastery attainable

Elementalist-Water

Full Title: Lady Susan Amelia Bones –Potter

"Yours are impressive too Susan." grinned Harry

"I'm also impressed Susie," said Madam Bones.

"Finally Lady Tracey, "said Ragnok.

Name: Lady Tracey Marie Davis

Birthday1 May 1980

Parents: Lord Charles David Davis

Lady Catherine Ann Davis (nee Anderson)

Magical Abilities:

Wordless Magic

Wandless Magic

Animagus: Basilisk female

Potions-Mastery attainable

Arithmancy-Mastery attainable

Runes-mastery possible

Defense-Mastery attainable

Herbology-Mastery attainable

Charms-Mastery attainable

Elementalist: Earth

Full Title: Lady Tracey Potter-Black

"I'll say it again impressive. I've the smartest wives in the world, "said Harry.

"We're proud of you too," replied Lady Davis.

Harry showed everyone the result of his test three days ago. They all were equally impressed with his test results.


	9. The Vault

The Vault

"Family, I haven't visited my vault since I had Ripclaw combine all the vaults I inherited into one large one. I think it's time I do. I would like all of you to come with me," Harry replied.

They left the conference room through a side door that led to a set of rails. Griphook gave a whistle and a large rail came to a halt. They entered the car for the trip to the vault. The trip lasted for five minutes, during the trip Harry was having the time of his life asking Griphook to make the cart go faster. Everyone else was yelling "no".

When they arrived at the vault Griphook explained to Harry how to open the vault. Harry approached the vault door, willed the Potter ring to appear and pressed the ring into the keyhole and spoke, "I, Lord Harrison James Charlus Potter head of the Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Potter demand entrance."

The vault doors swung outward to allow entrance. Harry entered first followed by the girls and then the parents. The first thing they saw was the huge of pile gold galleons.

Harry asked everyone to sit down and started to explain all of his holdings.

The Potter Family

Money:

52 million galleons, 1 million sickles, and 500 hundred thousand knuts

Property:

Potter Manor estimated value 8 million galleons

Godric's Hollow estimated value 1 million galleons

Beach Cottage Nice, France estimated value 2 million galleons

Potter Chalet Bern, Switzerland estimated value 3 million galleons

Potter Retreat Athens, Greece estimated value 2 million galleons

Condo in Naples, Italy estimated value 3 million galleons

Condo in Manhatten, New York City estimated value 5 million galleons

Condo in Miami Beach Florida estimated value 4 million galleons

Condo in Montreal, Canada estimated value 2 million galleons

Investments:

Magical:

Daily Prophet -45%

Quality Qidditch-5%

S & J Apothecary-5%

Pottage Caldrons-5%

Olivanders Wands-5%

Magical Manageri-5%

Flourish & Blotts-15%

Eyelops Owls-15%

Nimbus Broom Company-100%

Ripclaw informed me that my Grandfather thought it wise to invest in the muggle world also. He wanted the family to be well off if by some chance the magical world suffered from a catastrophe.

Muggle:

IBM-10%

Visa-7%

Hershey Company-5%

McDonalds-8%

Independence Towers-100%

Miscellaneous:

Family Jewelry-priceless

Precious gems-priceless

Books-priceless

Family portraits-priceless

The Black Family

Money:

50 million galleons, 10 million sickles, and 4 million knuts

Property:

Grimmauld Place, London estimated value 3 million galleons

Black Manor, St. Petersburg, Russia estimated value 1 million galleons

Black House, Bucharest, Romania estimated value 2 million galleons

Black Chalet, Moraine, France estimated value 2 million galleons

Black Island, Caribbean Sea, unplottable estimated value 10 million galleons

Investments:

Daily Prophet-45%

Knockturn Alley-85%

Miscellaneous:

Family Jewelry-priceless

Precious gems-priceless

Books-priceless

Family portraits-priceless

The Peverell Family

Money:

95 million galleons, 15 million sickles, and 1 million knuts

Property:

Peverell Manor estimated value 15 million galleons

Miscellaneous:

Family Jewelry-priceless

Precious gems-priceless

Books-priceless

The only things left of the Founders are their books which are priceless and Hogwarts Castle. My estimated net worth is around 2 billion galleons. I would give all of that up if I could have my parents back. The first time I visited the Potter vault I found some letters addressed to me. They were from my mom and dad and my godfather. I also found these letters as he handed one to each of his wives.

All the ladies came forward and gave Harry a motherly hug and kiss and to him that they would always be there for him. Likewise the men came forward gave him a fatherly hug and told they would always be available for advice. Finally his wives came to him and encircled their arms around him and told him they loved him, as well as, each other.

Author Note

I would like to have some suggestions to the special power each girl has. I have an idea of what they are. If I like your suggestion and use it I will give you the credit. Please review.


	10. James and Lilian Letters

James and Lillian's Letters

When Harry returned to the Leaky Cauldron, he sat down in the chair that was next to the window. He looked at the letters in his hand and finally worked up the courage to open them. The first was from his father James.

 _To Harrison my beloved son,_

 _If you are reading this letter we've passed onto our next great adventure. Know this that we love you with all of our hearts. We never wanted this to happen. Like_ _ **fools**_ _we trusted in the all knowing Albus Dumbledore, all because of a prophecy he heard. I've given Ripclaw, who is the Potter families' accountant a copy of that prophecy. He will give it to you at the proper time, which will be on your eleventh birthday. If he doesn't then Ragnok will. Ragnok is the Director of Gringotts and the High King of the Goblin Nation. He is a good family friend and an ally, who we respect. That also includes the Goblin Nation, as well as; all other sentinel beings. Other wizards believe that every creature are beneath them and are unworthy._

 _Ragnok, Ripclaw, Sirius, or Remus can answer all of your questions. Harrison, your mother has also written you a letter. Do as she asks. Harrison, remember that we love you and will be watching over you. Lastly, please be careful around Albus Dumbledore_ _ **, don't**_ _trust him. He isn't the wizard the world believes him to be_

 _Love you with all of my heart and soul._

 _Dad_

Harry opened his mother's letter and read:

 _Harrison my beloved son,_

 _I wish I could be there for you. I had a dream about you on your first birthday. The dream was tremendously terrifying to me because your father and I won't be able to help you or give you the support needed. You my son are destined to be the savior of the wizarding world. You'll have to face a vile evil wizard, who wants to rule the wizarding world, as well as; the mundane world (muggle). You, along with your four soul-bounded mates (wives) will defeat him and led the world to peace. I'm not sure when it will happen, but I believe it will be on or after your eleventh birthday. In that dream, I was told their names would Daphne, Tracy, Susan, and Hermione. They each will have a gift that will help you defeat this evil dark lord. Please listen to them and above else trust them._

 _All my love_

 _Mum_

Harry thought to himself at least I know that mum and dad loved me and that prophecy that Ragnok told me about is real. I wonder what are or why is a soul-bounded.

A/N

I would like some ideas of these special gifts the girls will have. So PM me if you have any thoughts. If I like one of them I will give credit to you.


	11. Letters

Lily's and Sirius Letters

After they lefts the vault Lady Greengrass suggested that they all go to Grengrass Place for supper. While there the kids would read their letters. When they arrived at Daphne's home they retired to the large family room and sat down. Harry passed each letter to the appropriate wife. He asked they read the letter first and then share it with the rest of the family. After five minutes each of the girls nodded at Harry to let him know that they finished reading their letters.

"Susan, would you please share your letter with us?" Harry asked.

 _Susan, my beloved daughter-in-law:_

 _I had a dream on Harrys' first birthday that you and three other girls (sister wives) would help him defeat an evil dark lord. You and Harry are_ _soul-boubded._ _I'm not sure what that meant, but if I know Ragnok, he does. I did some research on bonds and found that it I usually between two people, but in your case three other sister-wives. That the bond creates a love that is_ _ **so**_ _ **deep and pure**_ _that nothing can come between them. The bond also provides a" protection" from jealously or abuse from each other. So my darling daughter take care of my son, your husband and other sister-wives. Lastly,_ _ **do not trust one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**_ _He wants to control Harrys' life._

 _Love_

 _Lily (mum)_

 _PS One other thing each of you will have a special gift to aid Harry. Your gift is the knowledge of the law._

"Thank you Susan," said Harry.

"Daphne, your next," said Harry.

"Well mine is worded the same except for my special gift, which is the knowledge of the Wizengamont and how it works, which I learned from father," replied Daphne.

"Thank you, Daphne," said Harry.

"Tracey, if you please?" Harry requested.

"Mine is the same as Susan and Daphne's letters. My special gift is the ability to remain focused on the problem at hand," Tracey responded.

"Thank you, Tracey, replied Harry.

"Lastly, Hermione if you will," said Harry.

"Mine is the same as all the others. My special gift is that I love to do research and find answers so that we will be able to defeat that evil dark lord," explained Hermione.

Thank you, Hermione." said Harry.

"Now for mine," Harry said.

" _To my godson Harry:_

 _I'm sorry that I'm not there for you. Now what I'm about to tell you will shock you, I love you like a son. I'm unable to produce an heir to the Black family line. So, with your parents' permission and blessing they allowed me to blood adopt you as my son: as well as, there own. So, when I pass on you will become the next lord of the Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black. This will automatically make you an emancipated minor. You should have a wife for each line you inherit, but it's not required. Lily told me about her dream she had concerning you and your wives. The only advice I'll give is treat them well and_ _ **equally.**_ _One last thing please don't trust Dumbledore._

 _Love Padfoot_

"Well those were interesting letters. They were all basically the same except for the special gifts," said Lady Creengrass

"Harry, what are your plans for the month of August?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Well, Mr. Granger I have this plan but I want to discuss it with my wives since it involves all of us," replied Harry.

"That is very wise, Harry," Lady Davis said.

"What is the plan Harry?" Susan asked.

"First I want to contact a friend of my father, Remus Lupin. I want to ask him to tutor us in our subjects. Second, is to follow the advice I received from Professor McGongagall, when I purchased my books for school. That advice was to read a chapter from each book, take notes, and try to answer the review questions. If I couldn't, reread the chapter to find the answer. Third, is to ask Daphne, Tracey, and Susan to teach me about our laws and how the government works. Fourth, contact professor McGongagall for married quarters. Lastly, but most importantly use the time to bond as a family," explained Harry.

The girls looked at each and nodded. "We all agree with Hurry's plan," replied Daphne.

"I say it again Harry you show much maturity at such a young age," replied Lord Davis.

"I hope that I speak for all of us, we whole heartedly approve of your plan Harry," Madam Bones said.

During the next fifteen minutes the Grangers, the Davis', and Madam Bones left Greengrass Place and returned to their own homes. Lord Greengrass called for Izzy and told her to expand Daphne's bedroom for the kids to sleep in. The next morning Harry contacted Ragnok and requested that he inform Remus to meet him at Gringotts at 1:00 PM.

At the appointed time Remus was shown to Ragnoks office. When he entered he spotted a black haired boy—Harry" asked Remus.

"Hello Moony," replied Harry.

"Before you start asking questions I need a favor. I need you to be a tutor to me and my wives. We are going to Potter Manor at 3:00 PM today. We are leaving from Ragnoks office via a portkey. When we arrive at the manor, all questions will be answered. Will you come with us?" Harry asked.

"Yes I'll come just to get the answer to my questions," said Remus.


End file.
